1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a means and a method for structuring technical information and is a development environment designed to enable construction of an intelligent, electronic document in the quickest and most efficient way for guidance, teaching in a complex technical equipment. On a computer screen is shown what previously has been in manuals: block diagrams, circuit diagrams, photographs and instructions. An experienced technician uses the invention to find information about measurement results or sources of failures. A technician without computer experience can quickly learn to develop advanced systems. In troubleshooting, an unexperienced technician is guided by the invention through the technical equipment until the fault is located.
2. Description of the Background
Expert systems have been custom-designed for specific technical objects. In contrast, the present invention provides a general method of structuring a knowledge base and of helping users without specific previous knowledge.